create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Second Thoughts (Fourteenth Story in the TMNT Fanfiction)
Cast: ''' Iredessa Echo Tylena Othello Willemse Roari Leonardo Donatello Raphael Michelangelo Gabriella Saige Apollo Aphrodite Galileo Evelynn Leonardo II K9luvthatleo's OCs: Raleigh Connor Ginger Bellameep's OC: Ella Missette's OC: Kim Prologue ''It has been 6 years since the Courageous Crew met. They've been through birthdays, troublesome villains, even themselves. But nothing could break the tie that binds them together. Now five of them are in Sr. High. Willemse is going off to college. Tyla and Otto are still in a relationship and Willemse and Roari the same. But two of them, Echo and Odette, have denied their relationship many, many times. They were "frienemies". But when Odette turns 15, she has second thoughts about Echo, and wished what might have been. '' Part One The Courageous Crew were in a lovely park in Chinatown and Willemse recently rented a Chinese hut with Cherry Blossom trees and a small bridge. They were celebrating Willemse going off to College next fall. Otto: Alright, alright! *to Willemse* Truth or Dare? Willemse: Truth! Otto: How can we be so certain that you and Roari are still together? Willemse: Easy. By doing this. Willemse lifts up Roari's chin and leans towards her. Before anything else happened, Echo put his hands out to stop them. Echo: Okay! Okay! I think we get it now. Odette: *smirks* You sure haven't changed. With your anit-romance and all. Echo: PFF! In many ways I have. Odette: Oh yea, like what? Echo: uh... Tyla: Alright! My turn! Tyla spins the bottle and it lands on Odette. Tyla: Oooh. Odette. Truth or Dare? Odette: You all are wimpy! I'll do a dare! Tyla: You sure? It would be easier to do a truth. Odette: Of for sure I'm sure! Tyla: Alright, I dare you to pour out all the details about you and Echo! Odette turned from normal 15-yr-old Odette to a pale turtle. Echo didn't look to good either. Odette took a deep breath, and spilled out all the details. Odette: Me and Echo are just friends. He's too much of a knucklehead and kind of a weirdo. No offense Echo, but I just can't. I can't. Echo: Oh yea, well you are too much of a prissy princess! Odette: Ooh! You're gonna get it now! Roari: Okay, Okay! We get the picture. Otto: Guys, I can't belive it's been 6 years, and you still haven't got together! Roari: What?! You guys aren't- Echo and Odette: T_T No. Roari: Okay, Okay. Just asking. Odette actually wished she would've taken back what she said. She looked over at Echo. He did the same, but Echo looked away quickly. However, she still looked at him, but then turned around, then back at him again. Did she have feelings for Echo? Was it mutual? Did she realize that she can't deny them now? These questions plagued her like the flu. TBC Part Two After the hang-out. Odette decided to head home. She lived with the turtles and her sisters. Raph and Ella had Galileo, but the other didn't have their babies yet. Raleigh and Connor just married last month and Eva and Matt are engaged, but still they didn't plan their wedding until two years. Odette: Hey guys! I'm home! Leo: Hey Odette. Raph: Did you have fun? Odette: Uh, yea...I guess. Ella: *holding baby Galileo* Raph, can you take the baby real quick? I have to make his bottle. Raph: Yea, honey. *takes Galileo and heads over to Galileo* Odette: I can't believe I'm an early aunt! Raph: Yep. We are the first ones to have a child. He even has Leo's blue eyes. Leo: Me? Raph: Yes, you! Who else in here is named Leo? Mikey: I might be if my name wasn't Michelangelo! Odette ignored her brother and looked at the baby turtle in Raph's arms. His blue eyes stared at Odette. Odette: Hi, Galileo. Galileo: Bah. Raph: Well, better take the baby to Ella before she gets mad. After Raph left with Galileo, Odette goes over to Leo, who was reading one of his old comic books. Odette: Hey, Leo? Leo: *looks up to her* Yea? Odette: Well, I, uh, can you help me? Leo: Sure no prob! *Odette and him go into a separate guest room* Leo: What's up? Odette: I-it's about Echo. Leo: What about Echo? Odette: He, I, we, I mean, well, I didn't like him this way, or at all at the matter, and now, well, I just dunno. I feel weird talking to him! Leo: Okay, well, think of it this way. You have been his friend for quite a while, yes? Odette: Yea? Leo: And you kind of, but not really like him, correct? Odette: Uh, both? Leo: *puts his hands on her shoulders* Listen to me carefully, Odette. If you don't want to lose Echo, I suggest to tell him how you feel. Odette: But it is so hard! Leo: *pulls her into a hug* I know, sis, I know. Saige: *peeks her head in the door* Hey guys, I, uh...am I interrupting something? Leo: No, no you're not. Saige: Leo, Eva needs help with an outfit to wear on her and Matt's date. Leo: Okay, Saige, I'm coming. *to Odette* Just, try to not feel awkward around Echo okay? Odette: Yea sure. TBC Part Three Odette thought a little but about what Leo said. But still, she was not convinced. Echo was a friend and always a friend. Nothing else. Or so she thought. She was on a pizza run for her brothers and sister until she ran into someone unexpected. Odette: Oh, hey Echo. Echo: Hi Odette. Odette: So...school starts in a few weeks. You, uh, excited? Echo: Oh yea. Of course. You are coming right? Odette: I hope. I saw some suitcases near my brothers' doors. They might be moving somewhere near here. I hear Raph and Ella are going to a nearby abandoned house and fixing the place up. That's probably where they might train Galileo. And Donnie and Gabby might be moving to where TCRI used to be. A-and Mikey and Kim are moving to Ellis Island. Ellis Island! Can't you believe it?! Talk about awesomeness! But little ol' me lives with Leo and Saige. I'm too young to move out. Echo: Well, is Leo going anywhere? Odette: Depends. I think he and Saige might stay with Sensei. He'd miss him too much. Echo: Raleigh and Evelynn? Odette: Raleigh and Connor bought a medium apartment, and Eva-wait why are so interested in talking to me?! Echo: *blushes* Oh, I, uh... Odette: Sorry, Itch, but I gotta get these pizzas to my brothers before they leave in a few weeks. *leaves but turns around* Uh, smell you later. Echo: *waves* Sure. yea. Once Odette brought the pizza to her brothers and sister, they all chowed down. Her brothers were talking about where they are moving and Odette quietly listened, gobbling her pizza slice down. Mikey: I can't wait to go to Ellis Island! I think that's where Gabby went when her heart was crushed! Gabby: Let's not bring that up. Me and Brunette are friends now and her and Sammy are happily living. Donnie: I think April and Dez are living in that farmhouse we used to go to hide from the Kraang. Kim: I can't wait to go to Ellis Island. For the matter...I can't wait to have a baby. Mikey: Patience lovey. Patience. Leo: Well, I have something to tell you guys. (All lean in) Leo: Gentlemen. I have made a decision. And I have decided...Me, Saige, and Odette will move to an old dojo across Manhattan! Raph: Aw, sweet! Mikey: Booyakasha! Donnie: Nice going bro! Eva: So proud of you! Odette: O.O (In thought: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! >:() TBC Part Four Odette couldn't believe her ears! She was going to live across Manhattan where it would be impossible to see her friends! Especially Echo. Sure, Echo could be a MAJOR pain in the butt, but he was still as special to him. Once Leo got the chance to talk, she lashed her anger out at him. Odette: What are you thinking?! Are you saying we should move across Manhattan?! Leo: Why are you so mad at that? Odette: Leo, it is so far away! Leo: Listen Odette. It may be hard, but Saige and I need somewhere to train our children. I have always wanted to live in a dojo. This was the closest one I could find. Odette: But... Leo: I am sorry Odette. But you didn't have to choose to live with me. Odette: I, I just...*sigh* I'll go pack my bag. Outside of the turtle home, Willemse, Tyla, Otto, and Roari heard about what happened. They decided to whisper to themselves about it. Roari: Odette is going to move across Manhattan?! But what about school happening in a few weeks?! Tyla: I dunno guys. Otto: Echo and Odette haven't even gotten together yet! Willemse's turning tables inside his head were spinning. Suddenly they stopped, signaling that he has a great plan. Otto: What are you thinking Willemse? Willemse: What if we throw a good-bye party for Odette?! We can have it at that same place we had our party, and that way, we can get them together! Roari: Great idea, Boo! Tyla: I think that's a great idea too! Otto: Let's go get set up! TBC Part Five Echo went to his home where he lived with an old Mutation High friend, where they shared a penthouse. Echo: Matt! Yo Matt! Matt: Hey Echo! You're back! Care for some video games? Echo: I'm not in the mood. Sorry. Echo goes and sits on the couch where he let out the biggest sigh. Matt walked over to him and sat next to him. Matt: Let me guess...love problems? Echo: How did you know? Matt: Wise man once said "Women are very complicated when it comes to love" Echo: You just made that up, didn't you? Matt: Yea, I did. Echo: Well, it's Odette. We have been Frenemies for quite a while now. I'm afraid it will stay that way. Matt: Man, sometimes it is hard to deal with a girl who just wasn't want to be with you. It's hard to toughen yourself up when that happens. Echo: But why do I want to be with her?! Matt: Because you have developed feelings for her. Echo: o_o Matt: And you are not denying it. Echo: I guess that's true. Matt: Echo, look at me. If you don't want to lose Odette, you need to tell her. Echo: But how?! Matt: Start a conversation then pop the question. Echo: I guess. Thank you Matt. *bro hugs him* Matt: No prob bud. I have to get the penthouse ready! My fiancé is coming to live with me! Part Six Odette finished packing as soon as she could. She, Leo, and Saige were leaving in 2 days. As she went to explore the surface, she bumped into Roari and Aphrodite. Odette: Oh, hey. Roari: Hi! Aphrodite: Hey, Odette. Odette: So...did you hear? Roari: Yea. Such a shame. I really want you to stay. Echo does too. Odette: Really? I thought by that time, he would want me gone. Roari: Of course not! He likes you, I can tell. Well, I could tell for years now. He just acts like he hates you because he's embarrassed. Aphrodite: Speaking of love... Odette: What's on your mind? Aphrodite: Well, Y'know Apollo? Roari: Yea, you guys have been best friends for years. Aphrodite: Well...I kinda...like him. Odette: I can see why. Over the years he has become quite the looker. Aphrodite: He has been staying at Ray and Sadie's for a while now. Odette: Ray and Sadie are married? Wow. It's been a while since we've heard from them. My sister's going to be married soon...but she said not this year. Anyway, listen Aphrodite. Stay friends as long as you can. When he's ready, he will tell you. Aphrodite: Speak for yourself. You've liked Echo for a while now. Odette: *blush* No, I don't. Roari: Odette, enough denying it. Either now or never, and it's not going to be never. Anyway, I gotta go. I gotta get Aphrodite home. Odette: Yea, sure. Was Roari right? Has she been putting off this crush far enough? She hated to say it, but she liked Echo. But, she wasn't sure when to tell him. Part Seven Echo got a call from Otto once he helped Eva finish packing. Echo: Hello? Otto: Hey, Echo. How are ya? Echo: Good. Why'dja call? Otto: Odette's moving. Echo almost chocked on his own spit. Echo: What? Otto: I heard it from Tyla, who heard it from Willemse, who heard it from Roari, who heard it from Odette herself. She said that she's moving with her older brother and wife across Manhattan! And Manhattan is a big city! Echo: But, why? Otto: I didn't hear anything else. I'm sorry. Echo: B-but, but. Otto: Dude, just tell her. Echo: She doesn't want me, Otto. The issue was dealt with! Otto: Sure she does. Echo: But why? Why the change of thought? Otto: Like I said, I don't know. I'm sorry, but you need to tell her before she leaves. Echo: It's going to be hard. Otto: But worth it. Echo: Or not. *hangs up* Part Eight That night, they had a goodbye party for Odette's brothers. Odette was sad, sad that Leo and Saige were going far away from her other brothers. Sad that, she wouldn't be able to attend Mutation High this year. Sad...that she wouldn't be able to see Echo again. Leo comforted her. Leo: You know, you could change your mind, Odette. Odette said nothing. Leo left her alone for a while and went off to say farewell to his younger brothers and sisters. Odette got a call from Tyla and answered it. Odette: Hello? Tyla: Odette, it's an emergency! Come quickly! Oh, it's in Chinatown! The same place we met for Willemse's graduation party! Hurry! *hangs up* Odette urgently grabbed a bag and headed out the door. She told her brothers and Splinter and sprinted to Chinatown. She met them in the same hut they were in days ago. However, it was already dark. Was she too late? Echo met her at the hut. Odette: What are you doing here? Echo: I got the same call from Willemse! Are they in trouble? As soon as they entered the hut, lights flashed on and Tyla, Roari, Willemse, and Otto popped up from their hiding places. Otto, Tyla, Willemse, Roari: Surprise! Odette: Woah! What's all this? Roari: A going away party! Since you are moving away with your eldest brother, we thought we Courageous Crew could hang out one more time! Tyla: *Wipes a tear* We are sure going to miss you Tyla. Roari: *giggles* Hey, do you guys remember when we met? Echo: We ended up being a band! Otto: And the time when Tyla kept on sacrificing herself! Tyla: Yea, I loved my friends. Willemse: Or what about the time Odette had a crush on me? Odette: Yea, let's not talk about that. All through the night, they talked and laughed. They kept cracking jokes and talking about their past. Odette went out to catch some fresh air. Echo followed her. She stopped at the arch of a bridge over a little stream. It was silent. It was awkward. Odette: Hey. Echo: Hey. Odette: So... Echo: So...what? Part Nine Odette: Did you hear I was moving? Echo: *sigh* Sadly, yea. Odette: My brother is moving to a dojo across town. I decided to come with him. Echo: But you should stay! Pff, like I would care. Odette: I mean yea...Who needs you? Odette's palms started to sweat. Roari's words echoed through her head Either now or never, and it's not going to be never. Odette took a deep breath. Odette: Echo, I...I like you. Echo: You do? I, I mean, you do! Ha! Odette: T_T Echo: Wait, you're not joking. Odette: This time, I am not denying it. Echo, I like you, and I was too embarrassed to tell you, so I pretended I hated you, even though I didn't really. Echo: To tell you the truth, Odette... Echo was about to deny his crush, but the look from her eyes gave him away. Echo: *sigh* I feel the same exact way when I'm with you. I was just...embarrassed. Odette: So...you're not denying it? Echo: Want me to prove it? Echo kissed Odette on the cheek. Odette placed a gentle hand on her cheek and looked at Echo in shock. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. Roari: Odette! Your brother's here! Odette: Oh, well...I better go. *holds out her hand* Echo: Oh, okay. *shakes it* Farewell...Dessy...I love you. Odette tried to speak, but couldn't and she ran away from him. She met Leo at the door. But he was smiling. Leo: You are not going to believe this Odette... Part Ten Leo: Okay, so don't freak out. Odette: I'm not just tell me! Leo: Well, Saige and I have been talking...and we just happen to find a dojo near here. So, we're going to live there. Odette couldn't believe her ears. She squealed and hugged her brother tightly. Leo: Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't freak out! Odette: Sorry, I couldn't help it! Oh thank you! Thank you Leo! Leo: *smiles* No problem sis. I know how much you want to stay with your friends. Odette looks at them, then nodded at Leo. Leo: Well, come back to the lair soon. Odette: I will, but first I have to take care of some business. *looks out the window* Odette hugs her brother one more time then runs out the door. Echo was still at the bridge. He looked over at Odette, who was running towards him. Odette hugged him so fast, he almost lost his balance. Echo: Woah, Odette, you almost made me fall off the bridge! Odette: Sorry, but I get to stay here! Echo: You do?! B-but I thought- Odette: Leo found a dojo near here. *grabs both Echo's hands* Which means...I get to be with you. Echo: *smiles* I love ya, Dessy. Odette: I love you, too, Itch. Afterwards, the two share their first kiss. And they weren't denying it one bit. The rest of the team was watching from the hut window. Willemse and Otto fist bumped, while Roari and Tyla hugged each other, squealing quietly. When Echo and Odette released. They stared at each other and blushed. Then they turned towards the moonlight, while Odette was hugging Echo's arm. Odette: Wow...this was worth the wait. Echo: *rests his head on Odette's* Yes, yes it was. The End '''The first generation was so much fun... But the second generation had just begun! The TMNT Descendants series is next on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts